Boot Camp's Little Boy
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: Inuyasha, a busted teenage drug dealer is sent to Boot Camp by court order. But his commander has a secret that he does't want anyone to know. To bad Inuyasha's gonna find out.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Hakudoshi sat on top of the roof of the mess hall, he watched as a gray bus brought new people into the camp. He hoped at least some of them were cool, the last guys brought in were nothing but a bunch of crying pansies. He had to wonder how they even got here. He always shocked everybody when they found out why he was here. The bus stopped and he could see the new members getting off the bus.

"Heh, welcome to boot camp guys. Enjoy your stay in Hell." Hakudoshi told them but he knew he was to far away for them to hear. He saw a man with long black hair walk up to them. "So, they're his boys. Hope they can survive the devil." With that Hakudoshi got down from the roof before the man could see.

"My name is Commander Hitomi you stupid scumbags!" Naraku yelled at the new arrivals. "You will call me only by that name or by Sir! Do you understand!"

"Yes Sir!" Was the response he got from the boys.

"Good! Now drop and give me fifty you damn dogs!" Naraku slammed his boot down on one of the boy's back who wasn't doing them correctly.

Inuyasha had to hold back the hiss as the commander slammed his steel-toed boot on his back. He had been busted for drug dealing and the court had sent him here, he knew juvie would be better, but the stupid judge didn't give him that option. Nooo, he was sent to Boot Camp. Inuyasha wanted to scream and punch his commander. Finally after he finished all of the stupid push ups Commander Hitomi let him up. Inuyasha stood there, glaring at the devil who had put his foot on his back.

"Drop all your bags here and follow me. Anything that is considered dangerous, is illegal or unnecessary will be confiscated and returned to you when you go home." Naraku explained and led them to the meeting hall.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, stupid bastard. Like we don't already know that." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Naraku whirled around taking everybody by shock, walked strait up to Inuyasha and asked, "Is there something you want to tell me shit-for-brains ?"

"No sir." Inuyasha answered.

"Good." Naraku walked away, going back to the front of the line. The rest of the way to the meeting hall was silent.

Hakudoshi stared at the silver haired albino who had dissed Commander Hitomi. The guy didn't even blink as the devil practically spat in his faced. So far, puppy-boy was pretty tough. Hakudoshi knew he would have to watch this kid for awhile, Inuyasha was the first person aside from himself who stood up the devil of the camp. Smiling Hakudoshi went back to his room. Commander Hitomi didn't like it when the companies saw him, after Hakudoshi couldn't ruin the man's rep, could he.

Inuyasha checked his bag thoroughly when it was given back to him. His ipod was gone along with his pocketknife.

"What the fuck?" He asked.

"Missing something Toshio?" Naraku said from behind him.

Inuyasha turned around. "Where's my fucking Ipod?"

Naraku glared at him, this kid had a lot of nerve, "You'll get it back before you leave."

"Hand it over mother-fucker!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha had no time to defend himself as his arm was twisted behind his back and he was thrown on the floor.

"Listen to me and listen good." Naraku whispered in his ear. "If I have I will put you in solitary confinement, if that happens, you'll wish you'd never been born."

Inuyasha's arm was released and he stood up.

" Get to your bunk, your attitude just cost you dinner." Naraku ordered.

Hakudoshi smirked in the background. He knew how much trouble he could get in but he had to do the guy a favor. Silently he sneaked into Naraku's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"God damn that asshole! I'm gonna go insane if I can't listen to music!" Inuyasha yelled, kicking the bunk bed beneath him.

He huffed as he jumped onto the top bunk. Hakudoshi sunk into the barrack as silently as possible, but that didn't stop Inuyasha from catching his scent. Inuyasha sat up, and sniffed the air. He wasn't alone anymore and he was not in the mood for dealing with anyone.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Is that anyway to treat the one who has something you want?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion, the voice sounded young, too young to actually be in boot camp. He looked down, a kid stared back up at him, said kid was not wearing the camp's uniform. Instead he wore a dark blue hoodie, jeans, black sneakers, and a Yankee's baseball cap.

Inuyasha blinked before asking, "Why are you here? Aren't you a little young to even be eligible for boot camp?"

Hakudoshi glared, "Didn't anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the cat?"

Inuyasha laughed, "You're cute. But that smart ass mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble."

Hakudoshi stuck his tongue out, everyone he ever met always called him cute, cute, was his most hated word in the English language, "Be nice to me or I'll put this back where it belongs."

Inuyasha saw Hakudoshi wave his Ipod in the air. He imminently jumped down from the bed only to see Hakudoshi show his beloved music player back in in the Hoodie's pocket, "Who said you were getting it back that easily?"

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Hakudoshi laughed, "I say you and I make a partnership. I saw you when you entered the camp. No many people are brave enough to challenge Commander Hitomi. You and I can help each other. I need a guy on the ground and you need someone who knows the camp. Together we can drive him insane."

Inuyasha thought about it, let the idea roll around in his head, "You got yourself a deal. Now give me my Ipod." He flipped through it after Hakudoshi placed it in his hand, just to make sure it was his, "By the way, how did you know where they hid it?"

"You know where everything is when you've been here as long as I have."

Inuyasha smiled, "Now I get it. You're not a prisoner here. You live here with someone and are getting bored of causing havoc by yourself."

Inuyasha laughed as Hakudoshi's eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

Inuyasha leaned down and patted the kid on the head, "That my small friend is my little secret."

Inuyasha stood in line with everyone else two days later. He and his 'small friend' as he dubbed Hakudoshi, were waiting for the Commander to calm down slightly before they tried anything. Otherwise it could lead to suspicion. The trick was to not get caught. But he had to convince Hakudoshi to come up with something that shut down the track field. Because he was very quickly getting pissed off with the ten mile run every night before bed.

"All right you little assholes!" Commander Hitomi shouted, "Head for the track! No one is going to bed until everyone has completed the ten mile run!"

"Sir, yes, sir, Major Payne, sir." Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically.

Commander Hitomi narrowed his eyes, "What was that?"

"Sir, nothing, sir!" Inuyasha replied.

Commander Hitomi nodded, "That's what I thought you little bastard."

On the roof of the mess hall Hakudoshi sat staring at Commander Hitomi's company, shaking his head at Inuyasha's stupidity. You just don't disrespect the Commander to his face. Sure it's the polite way, but it gets you in major trouble.

Inuyasha dragged himself to his bunk, he was so tired he almost didn't notice the note attached to his pillow. He picked it up and the reread it when he opened it.

_Dog leader,_

_There is one land military radio underneath your pillow. From now on we will use this to communicate. The channel you want is channel 9. Make sure to hit the lock button after you put it on that channel._

_Small Friend _

His mouth dropped open, he knew the kid was good but he didn't Hakudoshi was this good._ Even he wouldn't have the guts to steal military equipment. He had to give the kid credit for that. Inuyasha growled as his bunk was hit by the guy under him._

"_What?" Inuyasha asked annoyed._

"_You aren't that friendly are you?" Asked a black haired human. _

_Inuyasha jumped down to the floor, "How can you be so cheerful?"_

"_The human smiled, a small tragic smile that made Inuyasha regret he asked._

"_This place is ten times better than where I cam from." The human answered, "I'm Miroku by the way." _

_Author's Note: Happy Happy Joy Joy! I'm keeping my promise to update my stories! Yay! Sorry for the very long wait everyone! _


End file.
